Drinking out of Cups:Supernatural Style
by envyme13
Summary: Adapted from Infamous Drinking out of Cups video, where a Lizard talks about it's experiences on Acid. Or maybe the guy just thinks he's a Lizard? Dean on Acid, and his experience. -Hilarious, Strange, Weird- R&R. Suggest you read at least twice.
1. Drinking out of Cups:SPN

Rated Mature:

**For Adult Language and Drug Content.**

**-Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Characters.

Dan Deacon owns original Drinking out of cups lyrics. (On you tube video it is called Drinking out of cups)

Summary: Short story about a fake experience on Dean being on Acid. I suggest readers read story I wrote called _**Ecstasy**_ first.

* * *

**Drinking out of Cups: Supernatural Style**

(Dean on Acid)

Dean and Sam Winchester were in New York city for a "Supernatural" fan convention.

Some of those that considered themselves to be Dean and Sam's number one fans, wanted to know what it would feel like to see all of the demons, vampires, ghosts, and monsters they did. Dressing up was getting too old, and since all of those things didn't _exist_, the only way for them to see the creatures was through opening a portal of their own imaginations. Unfortunately, once again Dean fell victim to a cute girl who handed him a _Dean_ shaped acid pill, and he took it willingly. And without question.

Sam was too busy listening to an intense smutty Fan Fic involving him and some non existent girl to pay much attention to what his brother was doing, at first and had no idea.

"What does this guy think, he's a hunter like me?" Dean asked a Sam look alike, as a man that was dressed exactly like him holding a fake wooden stake passed. "What is he, a goddamn asshole, what the fuck is he doing!" He yelled as he saw the man stake a "vampire" right in front of everyone. No one moved or acted like anything was weird about that.

"Not ever, no way," he mumbled to himself afraid. What was going on?

"Now he's Lucifer. Hammering away like he's fucking, Castiel. What the hell's he doing?" Dean question aloud as a man dressed as if he were the Devil passed , then quickly disappeared and another man dressed as Castiel, the angel holding a sword appeared.

"Thinks he's got it going bossa nova. No way. What is this garbage? What is this?" Dean asked in complete awe as the yellow-eyed demon approached the stage.

He then looked around and saw millions of himself, not doing anything. Why wasn't all of himselves going to go kill the Demon!

"Oh, I'm king of the Deans, I'm the Deanmeister. I count on them. But sometimes I ? I like to ?" He started saying as he looked at all the versions of himself and one of himself grabbed his butt."Yeah right. Yeahhh right. This guy's a fagot. This guy's some sort of faggot hunter in the impala!" He yelled looking at the Dean that touched him and seeing his face distorted.

A Sam walked past him and stooped down to tie his shoelaces."Who, this guy thinks he's Captain Knots. Captain Tying Knots. Anyone need some knots tied, they go to him. Fucking bullshit!" Dean screamed at the Sam.

"This Sam's such a bitch. He's Miss Demon-blood drinker. Drinking it outta cups. Being a bitch!" Dean yelled at the real Sam.

His brother then attempted to get control of him because Dean was using his hands to point at everyone he had made the comments about and they were beginning to stare, afraid and also amused. They had said a few things to him, but Dean couldn't hear them.

"I better have fist. I better have fatalisk. Burnd. Boskitabawn kid in the background going fucking crazy!" He was screaming as Sam yelled at him and a fake Dean attempted to punch him, and missed. Dean's eyes were wandering everywhere and he couldn't stop moving around.

Unfortunately, Dean could only hear himself, his true self, not his other selves or his brother, he was stuck in his own little crazy world, with only his thoughts."Who's this guy? Mista Balloons. Mista Balloon Hands. No way. No way, get real. Like those things," Dean said as a guy holding a bunch of supernatural balloons passed by him.

By then, a bodyguard had caught up with him and was dragging Dean out of the building."Mr. Walkway. Mr. Walk down me, I'm the walk way, lead me to the building. Fuck you!"

The large man threw Dean into the lobby and Dean fell on the floor staring at a broken tile. "5643, yeah right! You're some stupid bitch. I broke that floor, not me, no way. I'm never breaking no floor ever again. Not once, not never. Nope."

"Who's car is that? Who put that goddamn car here? It's not my car. Not my car, not my problem, that's what I say." Dean had somehow managed to walk onto the street and was rubbing his hands over a parked taxi cab. Sam was following behind yelling his name, Dean couldn't hear me.

They passed a church and there was a wedding outside, it was picture time. Dean stood in front and started staring at everyone. He couldn't see faces, just dresses and flowers floating. "No way. Stupid dresses. Stupid flowers."

A ray of lightning hit the sky, Dean was still staring at the wedding partly. One man came up to him and started asking him to kindly leave the front of the church. Sam was apologizing and trying to coax his brother into coming with him. Dean could see or hear them. He saw and heard what he wanted.

It started raining and he began to picture being in the ocean.

"Lightning rules. You don't like the lightning? You suck. What is this, the Seashorse Captain? The Seahorse Seashell Party? Who didn't invite me?"

"The bride and groom didn't invite you crazy man!" The strange man persisted, but Dean couldn't really understand him.

"Why didn't I get invited to the Seahorse Seahell. What is this? Get real. I'm in love with sea horses. I'm in love with them, they're so beautiful and cute, I'm in love with seahorses," he said staring at the beautiful bride and her bridesmaids as they stared at him in bewilderment and fear.

Whatever Dean was seeing as he stared at them was beautiful, no one understood why he called them seahorses. Maybe, it was some type of sexual joke? The large church clock dinged, and several tourists with large shopping bags passed.

"They're fucking unreal, I love them. They're like all the clocks. I love them. I love seashores, and I love looking at 'em, and I love seashells. I love seashell things. I love things with seashells and seahorses on 'em!"

Dean turned around and started looking out at the busy city, the billboards on the buildings, and all of the people that passed. "Like magazines. And television. And big boards. I love 'em."

Sam finally dragged his brother away ..

"Seahorses. Forever!"

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AHHAHAHAHA. **REVIEW PLEASE**!

**DRUGS ARE BAD.** LSD/ACID is extremely dangerous. Some people can stay in a permanent trip for the rest of their lives, Scary thought isnt it?


	2. Chapter 2

Epic Story.

Share it.

Send me videos and Ill make others.

Love my fans always,

Envyme13


End file.
